vocalinafandomcom-20200216-history
Vocalina
VOCALINA (보카리나) is a "text to speech" singing synthesizer and DAW for personal music-related content. It was developed in October 2011 by TGENS Co., Ltd. In October 2018, it will cease service. History VOCALINA Studio was first revealed before it was released with some interest-building events. After the first BETA 1.1 release, there were contests for songs and art that built the community. The community activities took place largely on Cafe Naver , but has since moved to another page on the same site. Once VOCALINA had been upgraded to version 2.0.16, the BETA got dropped from the name; it was now considered stable. The most recent version is 2.3.2, only featuring the vocalist Khylin. The program is Korean and relies solely on Hangul (Hanja isn't supported) input when using the singing synthesis. It has similar Parameters to that of many Piano Roll-styled MIDI Editors such as Pitch, Velocity, and Dynamics. VST effects like Reverb (REV), Equalizer (EQ), and Echo (ECO) are also listed as Parameters for mixing convenience. Select VSTs bundled within the Studio can be used within the VST Editor. Since it is a DAW in addition to a singing synthesizer, one is able to mix the vocals in real time. The program launched with VORA, an idol living under cover as a high school girl. When SeeU, a Korean VOCALOID created around the same time VORA was released, there was brief rivalry between the two products. However, since then VORA has performed alongside SeeU in many songs.link On September 25, 2017, it was announced by the CEO (Kang Woo-Mo) that VOCALINA's Service would be terminated on October 1, 2017. Contrary to this, on the 29th of September in 2017, the CEO announced they would work to extend the service for one more year, as thanks to the community for their encouragement and support. Additionally, VOCALINA would be free to use until the service expired. This would come to realization in early 2019, and mark the end of VOCALINA for the foreseeable future Product Information Usage in Music VORA in "Star Arrival" by 연하 (Yeonna), was her first performance in front of a live audience, immediately followed by "Abandoned" by 세시린 (Sesilin). 5일 (5days) is a popular producer who frequently produces VOCALINA singles and occasionally makes rearrange covers. 파타 (Pata) is also a notable user who makes high quality VOCALINA covers and arranges, along with "Ice Sheep". Khylin hasn't starred in any concerts as of 2018, nor does she have an official Album or Webcomic. Yet, she has featured in many songs since her release. Trivia * In terms of the quality of singing results, the engine produces a large amount of noise, despite the noise reduction engine implemented into the program. This is likely due to the synthesis method itself being Diphonetic Synthesis, a type of concatenative speech synthesis notorious for sonic glitches. Many users of singing synthesizers are familiar with this type of synthesis, as it is used in singing synthesizers like UTAU. * Normally, in order to use Khylin, a user must buy a "ticket" from the VOCALINA website, which grants them usage of her voice for a month at minimum, and a year at maximum. After the period has ended, the user needs to renew the service by buying another ticket if they want to continue using Khylin. * The reason of VORA's exclusion from VOCALINA 2.3 seemed to be less because of compatibility and more of the dissatisfaction the head developer felt with her. * VOCALINA Studio being similar to VOCALOID3 caused Crypton Future Media and TGENS to sign a Memorandum of Understanding. (2010.02) * VOCALINA Studio 2.3.2 featured the first stable implementation of "Pitch Bends", but did not get rid of the obsolete PIT Parameter that was supposed to serve the same purpose. References